Sorta Dead
by Rand0m-Trash
Summary: After his death in 2024 due to assassination Harry Potter is reborn in 2089 as a Malfoy where the Golden Trio and especially Harry Potter are idolized and that "light" wizards(Aurors) are corrupt. YEp.


Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series, JK Rowling does. Nor am I making any money. Only the plot belongs to me.**

After the war, he wondered what had changed. The discrimination increased, creatures close to being exiled out of Britain and "dark" pureblood families under constant vigilance. Hell, they had to create a new spell to monitor the use of dark spells. Hermione was elated when Muggle-borns were given more rights, and purebloods had theirs revoked or reduced. He thought there would be less violence, but he was naive.

The new Ministry of Magic was swamped with paperwork and debt to foreign countries. The few buildings that he visited in Hogsmeade had gaps in the ceiling and broken door hinges. Many shops had a closed sign. In primary school, the teachers had taught him about wars and how it would drastically impact daily life. He never imagined it would be so tragic. Having to return the dead body, building orphanages for dozens of children and going to dozens of mass funerals.

Instead, there were violent death eater copycats and protests. He believed there would be a better world, a _peaceful_ world where everyone could see reason. He sees Ron still struggling to make ends meet with the increase in taxes despite all the publicity. Hermione dove right into politics after their last semi-year and fought for equality of all wizards and witches. And him, what did he do?

He had become a public figure with his name and action it was easy to gain attention. He hated it, in the first interview he wanted violence against the purebloods, who without knowing the impact roamed the street looking at death eaters. How did the younger generation know the pain, and there was this whole argument that these people didn't know. Ron was livid saying that, "You don't bloody reason with a death eater, you .down." Harry agreed only to have his agency put an end to it. He snarled at them, "They are death eaters, that's how we protect everyone else." They don't see. They're interrupting the peace.

And _Ginny_, she was there, she was grieving like they all were. How many had they lost to Voldemort? Why hadn't he saved them all? They were good people, good people at the wrong time and place. Why the bloody hell couldn't Voldemort have acted peacefully. Through legal channels. It may have been slow but if he had spent his 50-year reign as Voldemort as a politician it must have resulted in change. _Why_ did so many people have been slaughtered in cold-blood to prove his point? There is no benefit worth human life. Nothing,

How dare, how dare Voldemort thinks himself above others. He briskly walked into the Ministry of Magic's pristine building. Among the wreckage, it's polished walls stood out. Instead of the original disgusting statue that advocated for magic supremacy, there was a statue of the 'Golden Trio' and Dumbledore along with the names of the fallen carved in the footsteps. Personally, he thought it wasn't any better, but it was there. People goggled as he swept past striding into Hermione's office.

When he arrived there was a mountain of paperwork atop her desk and Hermione typing quickly on a magically powered computer.

"Hey, I'm here," Harry says waving.

"One minute," she continued to finish her sentence before powering it off, "You know you were almost late!"

He sighed her expectation of on-time was 20 minutes before, "You're just overreacting, it's fine."

"I know it's, this one is essential. We need your support on this. It's already hard enough with all the bias toward dark creatures," her shoulders slump and there are slight bags underneath her eyes as she sighs deeply.

"I wouldn't miss this," He walks toward her patting her back, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just this one's been bugging me." she sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Hello, Minister. The event is going to start in 5 minutes," the secretary calls out.

"I'll be there," Hermione grabs his arm and drags him toward the door and Harry follows her toward the venue.

As she steps onto the lecture the crowd cheers loudly for their Minister before quieting down, "Thank you, everyone, for gathering here and going out of your way to hear our speech. As you all know I am Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic and to make it simple for everyone I am talking about Werewolf rights. When I came into office there were many injustices including the discrimination through blood status, and while that situation has not been alleviated we are working toward its elimination. Recently many parliament members and citizens have expressed their will to restrain or ban werewolves from Wizarding Britain. I understand why werewolves are a concerning issue, however, with the many advancements in the Wolfsbane potion, there is no risk when the potion is consumed.

People argue that werewolves are inherently dark, and in reply, I ask everyone here, did anyone choose to whom they were born too. I did not choose to be a muggle-born just like werewolves did not choose to become one. They were forced into this role and are victims themselves. No, I am not advocating to pardon any werewolf that committed the crime of turning someone, but it is simply wrong to blame and ostracize a whole species for something they can not control.

When they are forced to morph in their wolf forms they take on the pain, they had never consented to it. If someone is forced to steal under a curse it is not them that takes the burden of the punishment, but the caster. Lycanthrope is similar to disease and the Unspeakables and other individuals are working to find a cure. While we may not be able to cure them now we can help them through potions. They too are humans, wizards like us. With our dwindling population, how can we stand to genocide over 100 wizards and witches for symptoms that they are _not _responsible for? So, everyone, I ask that you consider these reasons." Applause ripples across the audience while some still look disgruntled. Hermione moved back under the shade her tongue dry from all the speaking and Harry nods to her confidently and she smiles back.

"Hi," He standing almost relaxed as he stood in front of hundreds, "Like Hermione said werewolves are not to blame here, they are not only monsters. Maybe you remember the fiasco back in 1993 where Hogwarts hired a werewolf and how big a scandal it was. Sure Dumbledore was a bit _ehem_ cooky, but he had a good idea. He believed in second chances and did not conform to society because everyone else did. He stood by his ideas and helped those that others would not. He helped Severus Snape who played a major role in the end and Lupin.

Back in my third year he was hired to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and did amazing. Compared to every other teacher that taught during my seven years it is clear that he was the best. Not only was capable, but he engaged his students. I first met him on the train and I thought his clothes were way too shabby, within the next couple minutes he saved my life from dementors. He even offered to help me with the Patronis spell and maybe he biased to me because of my father. In class, I saw him help all students without discrimination between houses. Hermione here being incredibly smart figured out he was a werewolf pretty early on. I remember feeling interested and slightly scared.

At the end of the year, he was outed and fired. All of his students regret losing a great mentor I'm sure even Malfoy was a tad remorseful of their only decent teacher. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He was mean or savage as the media would like to paint werewolves, he was helpful and responsible. He took his potion diligently and hid away on full moons. The only day he forgot was when he chased after a highly dangerous convict. Lupin is a hero who fought bravely in the war and died for the Order of Phoenix.

It is a fact that werewolves struggle to make ends meet because of this discrimination that continues to haunt us. Like, everyone, they want to live happily yet we force them out and instead of helping we make the problem worse. Many can't _afford_ the potion because of their low paying jobs. Schools across Europe prevent werewolves from being OWLs or NEWTs forcing them to take minimum wage jobs. When we see a homeless werewolf we might think that they should have tried harder, but it is not them that we need to change. It the opinion that people hold for them, the idea that werewolves are uncontrollable dark creatures. Because they are not. They are human, they have feelings, they have as much right as us. The man, or rather werewolf I knew would never bite an innocent person, I want to honour his memory and that's why I stand here today." Harry flashes one shiny smile as he moves backwards and of course he hears the shout of "I love you, Harry Potter." However, there are voices of argument in the crowd, shouts of how dangerous werewolves are.

Hermione steps up again hydrated and ready to go. "I know many are tiring so I'll keep this fast. Many of the people in the crowd may still disagree and that's fine. There is another solution that I propose. A place where werewolves can go to transform on full moons and wolfsbane could be rationed with the help of some funding in which Harry Potter says he would provide. Given all this, it is a viable solution. This would prevent wild werewolves from increasing the werewolf population and prevent unnecessary deaths. Before condemning all werewolves to know that there are other ways to solve the problem then elimination. Thank you." Hemione gives a small smile.

Then the moment is ruined by a particularly loud shout, "Werewolves fought for You-Know-Who!"

Her smiles dimmed, but she answers, "Whoever shouted that remember the werewolves only wanted basic rights that we prevented them from having. It is inhumane to contain them from liberty."

It's over though there are murmurs. "How about werewolves that don't take the potion."

"I heard Fenrir bit over 4 dozen children."

"MY DAUGHTER WAS MURDERED IN COLD-BLOOD AND THE MINISTRY DID NOTHING." The people around the mother gave her comforting hugs and there were even more protests.

"If EVERYONE has EQUAL RIGHTS why do I have FEWER RIGHTS than MUGGLE-BORNS?" A pureblood asks and it starts a chant of, "They will not replace us."

It's a nightmare as many of people flee from the scene and Hermione steps down going back to Ministry of Magic building. Harry knows that this will make it on the news, not for its success, but the riot that came after. He sighs, he better call the damage control team. With a pop he apparated into Hermione's office and sat on the couch, he wondered for how long has this become normal. He wanted to be an Auror, instead, he gave speeches. Advocating violence against blood purists only to have his agency stop him. It, everything it just so frustrating. That despite his position, despite his name that he can't get people to see his point. Hermione resumes her work and it's peaceful, except it really isn't.

As expected the news comes out, his phone pings as he reads the daily prophet.

'WEREWOLF SPEECH STARTS RIOT' 'WEREWOLF RIGHTS, WHAT'S HAPPENING' 'WEREWOLF MURDERERS OF VICTIMS' 'RECORDED VIDEO OF SAVAGE WEREWOLF' 'STUDY FINDS WEREWOLF MURDERS REACHING HUNDREDS' 'WORTH THE RISK: WEREWOLVES' the werewolf issue is already blowing up online. It had been nearly 4 decades since Tom's meagre soul faded away and he thought he would have some peace. He got up and went out the door to face the world.

He didn't know anymore.

He blinked, and with despair, he remembered his death. Except he wasn't dead. He wasn't at the train station. So where was he?

Note: The ending is a bit sudden. I am no expert on how everything will be like after a war. Also, most of this current world is just my imagination. I have no idea what the world will be like in the future.


End file.
